Fierce Angel
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Kim Jaejoong bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menindasnya. Siapapun tanpa terkecuali…." YunJae.


_**Tittle : Fierce Angel **_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Tentukan sendiri ne. **_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa and Jung Hyunno**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

… Semua dimulai ketika Jaejoong baru menjadi murid _Cassiopeia_ _High_ _School_ selama satu minggu….

"_Yah_ Kim Jaejoong! Menjauh dari Hyun Joong _Oppa_! Berhenti menggodanya dengan wajah cantikmu itu!" bentak seorang _sunbae_ yang memakai rok lima belas centi di atas lutut.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat menyebalkan!" tambah seorang _sunbae_ yang memakai bedak terlalu tebal.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok akrab dengan Hyun Joong _Oppa_! Dasar jalang!" maki _sunbae_ berbadan sedikit pendek.

Oh, Kim Jaejoong…. _Namja_ cantik yang baru satu minggu memakai seragam SMA itu memang menatap polos ke-5 _sunbae_ yang sedang mengeroyoknya. Tapi jangan pernah berpikiran kalau _namja_ cantik itu akan diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tatapan polos Jaejoong beransur-ansur menjadi tatapan galak, tajam dan menusuk. Buku-buku jari lentiknya yang dihiasi kutek berwarna hitam mengkilat itu terlihat begitu tegang, jangan lupakan napasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan, hingga….

"_Yah_ _yeoja_ operasi plastik! Menyingkir! Mengacalah kalian! _Hyung_ku tidak akan aku serahkan pada kalian! Enak saja kalian mau menjadi kakak iparku. Sampai kiamat pun aku tidak sudi punya kakak ipar seperti kalian! Lebih baik aku kebiri _hyung_ku daripada harus menikahi salah satu _yeoja_ gila seperti kalian!"

Tanpa peduli pada ke-5 _sunbae_ yang terbenggong-bengong karena teriakan lantang nan merdu dari _namja_ cantik itu, Jaejoong sudah mendorong ke-3 orang yang tadi mencekal lengan kanan dan kirinya serta memegang bahunya tidak sopan hingga pantat mereka mendarat sempurna diatas genangan air yang kotor.

"Aku sudah bilang pada _Umma_ untuk memasukkanku ke sekolahan yang berbeda dengan, _hyung_. Lihat akibatnya! Menyebalkan!" gerutuan itu keluar dari _chery_ _lips_ menggoda Jaejoong.

Ah, mereka belum tahu kalau Kim Jaejoong adalah adik kesayangan Kim Hyun bungsu pasangan Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul itu memang mewarisi sifat galak dan jutek dari sang _Umma_ sehingga wajar saja bila tidak ada yang menduga dibalik wajah cantik dan tatapan super polos itu tersimpan sosok iblis yang garang.

Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang seorang Kim Jaejoong bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menindasnya. Siapapun tanpa terkecuali….

.

.

"_Boo_…." _Namja_ tampan itu memandang khawatir pada sang 'istri' yang sedikit merajuk padanya hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang dibuatnya.

"Kalau Yunie berani macam-macam lagi, akan ku kebiri punyamu!" ancam Jaejoong sembari menodongkan pisau yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengiris wortel.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan bermata musang yang begitu beruntung atau sial? Berhasil menikahi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan wajah cantiknya, tatapan polosnya serta sifat galaknya yang mendarah daging. Pewaris 'kerajaan Jung' itu jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong ketika dirinya tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang berkunjung ke kampusnya bersama Hyun Joong. Sebagai catatan, Yunho adalah teman sekelas Hyun Joong di universitas. Dan hebatnya, baru satu bulan kenal Yunho langsung melamar Jaejoong. Kejadian lima tahun itu kembali terlintas di otak Yunho ketika menghadapi amukan sang istri.

Sebenarnya kenapa Jaejoong mengancam akan mengebiri Yunho?

Berawal dari bangun tidur tadi, _namja_ cantik yang kini menyandang status sebagai nyonya Jung itu mendapati noda merah kebiru-biruan di sekujur permukaan kulit leher mulusnya yang sebelumnya serupa susu, putih bersih dan mulus. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja beruang besar yang tidak pernah tahan godaan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"_Boo_…."

Tlak!

Jaejoong kembali mengiris lobak secara kasar, "Joongie jadi segendut gajah bengkak hamil kembar juga salah Yunie. Sekarang leher Joongie juga menjadi korban Yunie lagi…. Dasar beruang gendut menyebalkan!" omel Jaejoong.

"_Mian_, _Boo_…. Beruangmu ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan pesonamu…." Yunho tersenyum sangat manis.

"_Ish_! Awas saja kalau anakku punya sifat seperti Yunie, akan ku hajar Yunie yang sudah menularkan virus menyebalkan pada _uri_ _aegya_!"

"Oh, _Boo_…. Aku kan _Appa_nya…."

"Dan aku _Umma_nya!"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari samping, mengusap purut buncit sang istri yang tengah mengandung. Usia kandungan Jaejoong memasuki bulan ke-9, namun namja cantik itu belum mau beristirahat dan memilih melakukan hobinya.

Sejak Jaejoong hamil, si cantik nan galak itu semakin suka memasak dan bereksperimen. Jaejoong sudah menelurkan dua buah buku memasak dan ke-2 buku itu termasuk buku _best_ _seller_. Bukan hanya buku, Jaejoong pun membuka toko kue kecil yang menjual hasil resep kreasinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah melarang, tapi nyalinya menciut begitu Jaejoong merajuk padanya. Tidak lupa, kan kalau _namja_ cantik itu mewarisi gen seorang Kim Heechul? Dan sepertinya janin di perut Jaejoong sangat kuat terbukti dengan aktivitas Jaejoong yang super padat, bakal Jung _junior_ itu tetap baik-baik saja di dalam perut sang _Umma_.

"Apa kau siap menjadi _Umma_, _Boo_?" lirih Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu ingat benar bagaimana Jaejoong menghajarnya begitu tahu _namja_ cantik itu tengah berbadan dua. Waktu itu Yunho sampai babak belur karena dipukul panci oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, kan? Sebentar lagi dia akan lahir? Mana bisa aku menyuruhnya untuk diam di dalam perutku selamanya…. Aku tidak sekejam itu pada _uri_ _aegya_, _Bear_!"

Yunho tersenyum. Yunho tahu walau awalnya Jaejoong mengamuk karena kebobolan namun _namja_ cantik itu tidak pernah bilang kalau dia menolak untuk hamil, yang Yunho lihat istri cantiknya justru menikmati kehamilannya.

"_Umma_, _Appa_, dan Hyun Joong sudah pulang untuk menemanimu…."

"_Ne_…."

Jaejoong diprediksi akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi, dan karena _namja_ cantik itu menginginkan mertuanya yang sedang berada di luar negeri serta kakaknya yang sedang kini menjadi artis terkenal itu pulang untuk menemaninya maka orang-orang itu pun sudah berada di kediaman masing-masing agar bisa menemani persalinan menantu satu-satunya keluarga Jung itu.

.

.

"_Yah_! Aku tidak mau dibius, _pabo_!" omel Jaejoong ketika suster berniat menyuntikkan obat pereda rasa sakit padanya.

"Tapi _Boo_…."

"Diam _Bear_!" bentak Jaejoong, "Mana _hyung_?! Aku belum melihat _hyung_!"

"Aku di sini, Joongie…." ucap Hyun Joong dari depan pintu ruang persalinan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau ditemani _Umma_ dan Bumie _umma_!"

"_Ne_…. akan ku panggilkan!" ucap Hyun Joong yang bersiap keluar.

"Panggilkan _Appa_ dan Wonie _Appa_! Aku mau mereka menemaniku juga!" perintah Jaejoong.

"_Ne_…."

"_Boo_…." Yunho yang panik bertambah binggung dengan keinginan aneh istrinya, mana bisa ruangan itu menampung banyak orang.

"Sekarang aku mau disuntik!" ucap Jaejoong pada sang suster.

Begitu Jaejoong kehilangan kesadaran karena obat yang disuntikkan padanya, Yunho segera menyuruh Hyun Joong dan orang tuanya yang baru saja akan masuk untuk keluar dari ruang bersalin itu. Toh Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri itu tidak akan tahu kalau mereka tidak menemaninya, bukan? Cukup Yunho saja yang berada di sana.

.

.

"_Bear_…." Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya.

"_Ne_, _Boo_…." Jawab Yunho dengan mata tertutup.

"Buatkan susu untuk Hyunnie!" perintah Jaejoong.

"_Neehh_…." Yunho bangun dari tidurnya, dengan mata tertutup _namja_ tampan itu beralan menuju pintu masuk dan….

Brak!

Wajah tampan itu terbentur tembok di samping pintu kamar mandi, membuat mata musang yang terlihat begitu lelah dan mengantuk itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

"_Aigoo_!" Yunho segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya, suara munggil putranya membuat rasa mengantuknya hilang.

Walaupun lelah namun Yunho tidak pernah mengeluh bila harus bangun tengah malam untuk membuatkan susu ataupun sekedar menggantikan popok putra kecilnya yang baru berusia tiga bulan bernama Jung Hyunno.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

_Umma_ Jung Hyunno itu masih bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Jaejoong seharian sudah kelelahan karena mengurus Jung _junior_ yang _super_ akitif itu, terlebih Jaejoong sedang demam sehingga Yunholah yang menggantikannya mengurus Hyunno di malam hari.

Potret keluarga yang sangat manis, bukan?

.

.

"Awww…." Jerit Jaejoong.

"_Gwaechana_, _Boo_? Ada apa?" panik Yunho, suami Kim Jaejoong itu langsung menghampiri istrinya begitu mendengar suara pekikan Jaejoong, mengabaikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Lihatlah! Kaki kanan Yunho yang terbungkus kaus kaki hitam berbanding dengan kaki kirinya yang masih memakai sandal rumah. Juga dasinya yang tersimpul tidak sempurna dan kemejanya yang belum terkancing dengan rapi.

"_Gwaechana_, hanya Hyunnie yang mencengkeram dadaku terlalu kuat." Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, "Kau tidak menyebarkan virus _pervert_mu pada anakku kan, _Bear_?"

"Ehehehehhehehehehehehe…." Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Bukan salahku kan _Boo_ kalau gen milikku lebih dominan diwarisi oleh _uri_ Hyunnie…."

"_Yah_!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Oek…. Oek…." Jung Hyunno kecil menangis karena kaget mendengar suara sang _Umma_.

"Pelan-pelan, _Boo_! Kau membuat _uri_ Hyunnie menangis…."

Jaejoong memelototi Yunho, "Semua ini salahmu, _pabo_!" omel Jaejoong. Ditimangnya bocah tampan itu, berusaha meredakan tangisan memilukan sang _Aegya_, "_Aigoo_! Cup…. Cup…. Cup…. Anak _Umma_ kaget, _eoh_? Maafkan _Umma_, _ne_…. Salahkan _Appa_ _Bea_rmu itu yang membuat _Umma_ kesal…."

"_Mwo_? _Yah_ _Boo_…. Kenapa berkata seperti itu pada _uri_ Hyunie?"

"Cup…. Cup…. Anak _Umma_ yang paling tampan jangan menangis lagi, _ne_…." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dapur, berniat membuatkan susu untuk Hyunno.

"_Boo_! Tunggu aku!"

"_Andwe_! Lihat penampilanmu! Memalukan! Perbaiki dulu penampilanmu! Apa kau tidak malu pada karyawanmu? Bagaimana bila ada pegawaimu yang melihat Presdir mereka berpenampilan mengerikan seperti itu?"

Yunho melihat penampilannya yang…. Luar biasa buruknya, tertawa pelan kemudian melesat kembali ke kamar.

"Hyunnie harus ingat tidak boleh bertingkah _pabo_ seperti _Appa_. _Arrachi_?" Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ putranya, mendatangkan tawa munggil yang ceria dari seorang Jung Hyunno.

Itulah keseruan keluarga Jung yang membingkai kisah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang _super_ galak ketika berperan menjadi seorang istri dan ibu bagi suami dan putranya…. Tapi diatas semua itu, Jaejoong sangat mencintai anak dan suaminya. Mereka adalah harta yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Wednesday, April 24, 2013

5:25:09 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
